walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Siddiq (TV Series)
Siddiq (pronounced SI-DEEK) is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone after being brought to the community by Carl Grimes, where he joins up with the Militia to combat the Saviors. Siddiq later becomes the community doctor following the end of the war. Personality Siddiq is a very pious Muslim, holding onto his parents' religious values and following scripture from the Quran, the religious book of Islam. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Siddiq was born in the early 1980's and grew up in the vicinity of Virginia. As a child he was raised by his Islamic parents, his mother was a devoted Muslim who firmly adhered to the scriptures of the Quran which she taught to Siddiq and thus he became pious towards his mothers beliefs.The King, the Widow, and Rick As a young adult, Siddiq enrolled into medical school and later became employed as a second year emergency resident, where throughout his career he performed three surgeries, but no amputations.Do Not Send Us Astray Post-Apocalypse Siddiq indicated at one point that both of his parents fell victim to walker bites and the subsequent infection following the outbreak. Season 8 "Mercy" Siddiq is first seen surrendering to Carl and tells him that he hasn't eaten in a few days. When Carl suddenly points a gun at Siddiq, he tries to calm Carl down and then Rick comes and fires a few warning shots which makes Siddiq run away. Later, Carl gives him two cans and writes down on a paper "Sorry." Siddiq watches Carl from the bushes as he walks away. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Siddiq is first seen killing a walker that he had trapped, before he is spotted by Carl. Carl apologizes for the gunshots and recounts the things Siddiq had said to him about his mother, easing the tension in the situation. They introduce themselves, and Carl tosses Siddiq a bag of food with a bottle of water. He hastily eats and drinks the bottle as Carl begins to question him, asking him the three questions. Surprisingly, Siddiq is able to recall the exact number of walkers he has killed, "give or take a few", and explains he only killed one person out of mercy. Carl, satisfied by the answers, asks him if he trapped the walker, and why. Siddiq then explains his reasonings for killing walkers, and how he believes it releases their trapped souls. With a mutual trust built between them, Carl offers him a place at his community, which Siddiq accepts. As they continue their journey back to Alexandria, the two find a group of walkers devouring a deer. Siddiq is eager to put them down out of mercy, but the two quickly become overwhelmed. Regardless, they manage to subdue and kill the walkers, to which Siddiq tells Carl, "You can go." Carl refuses to leave him behind, and the two continue their journey back to the Safe-Zone. "How It's Gotta Be" Carl is shown trying to sneak Siddiq into Alexandria which he is forced to admit to Michonne. In flashbacks, Rick and Carl argue about their respective actions when they first met Siddiq. After the destruction of Alexandria, Rick is shocked to find Siddiq in the sewers with the rest of the survivors. Carl reveals that he brought Siddiq to Alexandria and was bitten by a walker during the journey. "Honor" In a flashback, Siddiq and Carl fight walkers in the woods. Carl is caught off guard and gets bit in the abdomen. Siddiq asks if he is okay. Carls says "Yeah" and walks off. Carl leads Siddiq down the utility hole outside Alexandria and explains that he must talk to Rick before bringing Siddiq into their community. Carl and Siddiq set up a cot in the sewer. In the present, Siddiq gives Carl medicine and explains that he was a medical resident. Carl says he brought Siddiq back only because "he needed us," rather than because he was a doctor. When they say their goodbyes, Siddiq vows to honor Carl by showing everyone that his choice to save him mattered. Carl congratulates him on being stuck with the group before he heads out. "Dead or Alive Or" Siddiq and the other Alexandrians evacuate through the woods towards the Hilltop. He volunteers to help clear the swamp of of zombies with Daryl, Rosita and Scott. Daryl and Siddiq later find a multitude of gurgling corpses blocking their route forward. They press on, quickly and carefully putting down each walker in their path. Siddiq and the Alexandrians arrive at the Hilltop gates, bearing the news of the town's downfall and the loss of Carl with Siddiq looking on sad. Siddiq approaches Maggie to personally thank her for her hospitality. He inquires about whether the Hilltop holds an infirmary, revealing to Maggie that he has medical experience and wishes to help the community. She directs him to the trailers. "Do Not Send Us Astray" As the Hilltop prepares for the coming Saviors' attack, Siddiq visits the infirmary where he attempts to get directions from Dana. Dana is unimpressed with Siddiq's lack of experience at first, but accepts his help after Siddiq stands up to her. During the attack, Siddiq rushes to Tobin's aid after he is injured and is nearly killed as a result when he is mistaken for a Savior by Rick, who tells him to stay down. The next day, Siddiq offers to treat Rick's wound and tries to console him about Carl's death. "Don't", Rick says and walks off. After the wounded reanimate and attack, Siddiq chooses to check on the Savior prisoners. Finding the reanimated Katy feeding on a corpse, Siddiq kills her but struggles with a second one. Before it can kill him, Alden appears and kills the walker with a shovel, saving Siddiq. When Maggie arrives, she demands an explanation from Siddiq who states that he went to check on the prisoners but the pen was empty. "Worth" Siddiq is shown coming out of the infirmary. "Wrath" Siddiq encounters Rick while he goes to tend to Gracie. Rick speaks to Siddiq about the circumstances of Carl's death. Siddiq explains that Carl was helping him kill walkers to release their souls, as Siddiq's mother once did. He regrets not having considered the risks. After Rick slashes Negan's throat, he has a moment of thought and then orders Siddiq to save Negan. Rick orders the Saviors to return home and proclaims that Negan's rule is over. He heals Negan as Rick points to the massive herd in the distance and declares that they must unite to fight the walkers, the real threat. Later he is seen with Rick and Michonne as they confront Negan and tell him his fate. He interrupts them to warn Michonne to be careful when she strangles Negan, being worried she might reopen the wound, she however assures him she will be. He is later left to care for Negan as both Michonne and Rick leave declaring the later will rot in jail for the rest of his life. Season 9 "A New Beginning" During the year and a half that passed since the end of the war, Siddiq has managed to integrate himself into Rick's core group and has become a prominent doctor between the communities. Siddiq and the group go to a museum in Washington, D.C., to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. In the basement, Siddiq gets attacked by a walker whose head is full of spiders. He barely manages to kill it and admits to Rick he is more scared of the spiders, which Enid laughs at. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Rosita and Daryl catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. In the woods, the wagon gets caught in the mud as walkers appear from the bushes. It finally budges and everyone rushes to gather the supplies until the walkers overwhelm them and they’re forced to leave. Ken runs back to free his horse but is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Siddiq and Enid try to save him but Ken succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. "The Bridge" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Siddiq has killed: *Carl Grimes (Indirectly Caused) *Katy (Zombified) *1 unnamed person (Out of Mercy) *Possibly many unnamed Hilltop residents and refugees (Before Reanimation and Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Carl Grimes Siddiq shared a good relationship with Carl, the former being utterly grateful for Carl's help. Siddiq is saddened when he learned Carl was bitten, and promised he'd honor him after he was gone. Carl and Siddiq shook hands as the former welcomed him to the family. It is implied Siddiq feels indebted to the group because of Carl's actions, and so he is determined to help Rick and the others in any way he can. Rick Grimes Siddiq shares a positive relationship with Rick. It is unknown how Rick feels about Siddiq because of the latter's role in Carl's death, but Rick accepts him as part of their group and respects Carl's wishes. Siddiq is shown to be willing to help the communities as much as possible, offering his services as their doctor. Appearances TV Series Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"How It's Gotta Be" *"Honor" *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Worth" (No Lines) *"Wrath" Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Abbud.http://tvline.com/2017/04/26/the-walking-dead-season-8-cast-new-characters-dante-abbud/ **Siddiq is described as "an innately likable Muslim American whose nerves are, let’s say, jangled, because he’s flown solo for too long in zombieland." *His mother and him believe that killing the walkers will "free their souls", allowing the dead to be at peace. *He is the only character known to purposely count how many zombies he kills. *Siddiq possesses a fear of spiders, as he states in the episode "A New Beginning". Interestingly enough, Avi Nash (Siddiq's actor), is afraid of spiders, as well. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:Religious Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Militia Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Medics